inside_your_mindfandomcom-20200215-history
Mutan Power Part 2
Plot The plumbers and bens team fight to the death with the mutaions Charctets Ben Tennyson (11 and 16) Rook Blonko Kevin (Flashback And Present) Gwen (11 And 16) Max (Flashback And Present) Manny (Flashback And Present) Helen (Flashback And Present) Alan (Flashback And Present) Pierce (Flashback And Present) Villains Omniverse Kevin Ultimate Kevin Ultimate Aggregor Omniverse Flashback Kevin Original Mutan Kevin Kevin 1100 Aliens Used By Ben 16 Echo Echo Ultimate Echo Echo Omni-Enchard Ultimate Echo Echo Chroamstone Alien X Aliens Used By Ben 11 Eye Guy Wildvine Upchuck Triv A Pierce is revived Transcript Phil Its Time To Say Goodbye Tennyson Ben ugh fuck this common buzzshock Phil ur omnitrix is weak and Pathetic Max phil u dirty dog ur going down (Blasts Phil into some objects) Phil ARGU CURSE U MAX Omniverse Kevin Its Time Tennyson that u died Ben no Omniverse Kevin I WILL DESTROY U (charges up to ben) Ben common echo echo (Ben turns into echo echo) Echo Echo Finally (Echo echo screams and it pushs the mutons into another room) Phil Mutons il finsh em Omniverse Kevin fuck off old man (uses gravaattacks power on them and crashs them into the floor) Phil argu (Turns back into Phil) Manny alright muton ur going down Omniverse kevin NEVER CRASH CRASH CRASH Echo Echo time to go Ultimate (Turns into Ultimate Echo Echo) UEE SONIC BOOM CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH Omniverse Kevin no i wont be beaten by a brat its time to meet ur end UEE no time for a new commbo omnienchard ultimate Echo Echo OUEE awww yeah Omniverse Kevin oh now ur going to get it OUEE Ultra Sonic Boom CRASH CRASH CRASH (The mutons fall) Ultimate Aggregor This is futile Tennyson OUEE oh yeah Ben kevin whatelse happend Kevin ok the mutons attacked u (5 years ago) Max now guys i dont want to hear fighting i want calm behavier Gwen ok grandpa Ben meh Kevin hello Tennysons Ben Kevin levin u finally come crawling out of the null void Kevin dont worry il make sure i finsh u this time Ben nah-uh (Ben turns into Eye Guy) Eye Guy ha CRASH CRASH CRASH Kevin ugh mutons come Omniverse Kevin dont tell us what to do but fine Eye Guy wtf Omniverse Flashback Kevin il finsh Tennyson Omniverse Kevin yes CRASH CRASH CRASH Ben ugh common wildvine Wildvine ha CRASH CRASH CRASH oringnal mutan Kevin ur dead meet Tennyson Ultimate Kevin yes finally Kevin 1100 Tennyson ur dead Wildvine ha (Ultimate Kevin wacks wildvine he turns back) Ultimate Aggregor Allow me for the finshing blow Ben nah (turns into upchuck) Upchuck (eats objects) take this (spits it at him) Omniverse Kevin Tennyson (Omniverse Flashback Kevin wacks upchuck he turns back) Kevin now leave Omniverse kevin i told u not to- fine but the next time we meet u will be destroyed kevin hump tennyson thats what u get if u mess with me ben uhhhh (5 years later) Kevin thats all the story im sorry ben Ben thats ok kevin we were young and we had our egos then Omniverse kevin yes that was 5 years ago now its Time to do Something we Should of done 5 years ago (fusses with the kevins) Omniflashoringnalultimate1100aggregorkevin NOW WERE 6 IN ONE omniflashoringnalultimate1100aggregorkevin BALsuck DOWN TO ME TENNYSON THIS IS THE BEST FORM IVE HAD YET ben no that form leaves (ben turns into chroamstone) Chroamstone chroamstone time to suck that energey from u Omniflashoringnalultimate1100aggregorkevin WHAT (Chroamstone trys to suck his power but is shot and wacked and stomped on) Omniflashoringnalultimate1100aggregorkevin laughs i am invisable Chroamstone ugh Ben ugh Kevin ben go alien x its ur only hope Ben great idea (Ben turns into Alien x and splits the kevins and aggregor up) Alien x time to shut u up for good (Destroys em) Ben finally Manny ther gone Pierce yes they r Ben pierce Pierce i was revived by Gwen Helen pierce ur back (Rook gets the null void portol working and they all jump landing back at bellwood) (Meanwhile phil escapes the null void) Phil ahhhh yes finally im out of the null void now ITS TIME THAT THE TENNYSONS PAY The end Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Morons